In recent years, error correction coding has been applied to non-volatile memory. Some types of non-volatile memory have destructive read operations, which require a value that is read to be written back into memory. Error correction coding allows for the correction of errors in such non-volatile memory when data destructed by a read is not correctly written back into memory. A error correction code word is effectively recreated when errors occur during reading and/or writing and the recreated code word is written back into memory. However, continuous write backs of a same value (e.g., an error correction code word) often cause an imprint effect. Additionally, error correction coding has been applied to communications via a network or bus to recreate transmissions with communication errors. Bus power can be reduced, in some examples, when the next message to be sent across the bus only slightly differs from the previously sent message.